Fourtris Romance Fanfic
by fobias00
Summary: Very short snip of a story set if Tris had completed training and became a trainer for initiates with Tobias. (WARNING: SOME ADULT THEMES AND LANGUAGE)


Chapter One:

Tobias:

I step into the Pit, shakily. Whoos and Oohs come from a crowd of initiates across the room. I need to regain their respect. Now.

"Hey!" I thump over to the table. "Wipe those stupid-ass smirks off your faces or you'll drop down the leaderboard faster than you can fall off a building on Choosing Day."

Small chatters wander.

"And by that you mean you'll hide behind your girlfriend and watch her do it, right?", one initiate butts in. "Or is she a coward too? My mistake."

I glare and fight back the urge to shove a butter knife in his eye. Tris and I were leaving our apartment and some initiates saw us kiss before we left.

He clears his throat and leans his head down. "Sorry," he mutters.

"Mhm."

"How did they do?" Today was the newbies' first day of their fear landscapes.

"To be perfectly honest, most of them were flat out pussies, but there's potential in a few select ones. They're cheeky assholes, but there's potential," Tris comments with a sigh.

"That's typically how it is. You're doing great for your first time, you know."

"Thanks. I'm trying hard to earn their respect. I'm sure my physique isn't doing me any favors, though."

"Hey. You look great."

Silence. She doesn't believe me. "If I were an initiate, I would fear you," I add with a sly grin.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah.

"Mmm."

"But I'm not. Actually, you were _my_ initiate."

"For a very short period of time."

"That still makes you mine." We giggle and share a longing stare. Longing for each other, for someone to steady the other. I shove my lips to hers and she tenses. I pull back, not wanting to frighten her, and she ropes me back in. Her thin fingers exploring my ink-drenched back, my strong hands fighting through her tangled hair. We stay like this for I don't know how long. I love her. So much. There is a desperation. Desperate to be with one another, to be as close as possible, to never be apart. That is what I want. That is what she wants. This is what we are and what we will be. We fall asleep soundly, curled in each other's arms for all eternity.

Chapter Two:

Tobias:

The next few weeks pass by normally. Like they always do. Our days as Dauntless may not be boring, but they don't typically differ that much, either. Except for Tris. She will never get boring. She will be mine and only mine. She can never not be enough for me. She is the love of my life. My reason for living. She is my everything.

Tris:

The next evening after all the initiates have gone to the dormitories, Tobias and I hop on the train. We can't really get much guaranteed privacy anymore, so we've been getting on the train for, well, _that._ We've never been interrupted, so we figured it was fine.

After we had finished and were making our way back to our apartment, we heard shuffling and yelling.

Tobias and I rush to see the commotion. It's a similar situation to mine, previously. A kidnapping, except this wa instead of 3 v 1. We kicked their asses, of course, and took the girl back to the apartment. After many questions about the attack, Tobias started working on her wounds while I went to look for the two culprits. Unlike my situation, we didn't end up being able to unmask our terrorists. They put up a surprisingly good fight. I guess I'm a good teacher. I giggle to myself as I stalk through the dormitory to find the missing persons. Two guys, Tom and Gabe are missing. _I'm a good detective,_ I think to myself.

As I'm walking back to the apartment to report, I overhear the girl, Sierra, and Tobias talking.

"So… How long have you been a trainer?" She asks.

"Longer than you'd think," He responds blankly.

"Come on, Four. Be a little fun for once in your life! Talk to me! I'm sure your 'girlfriend' isn't perfect. Tell me about her. What are her faults?"

"Stop, now, or I will send you back to the dormitory before I finish wiping the blood off your dirty-ass knees."

"Jesus. Sorry. Didn't know your girlfriend made you such a pushover."

What a bitch! She's the pushover! God! And here she goes again, with her big-ass mouth.

"You know, I could be a much better girlfriend. I'm sure she's got faults that I don't have. I'm better. She knows it. You know it. Come on Four. Or, is there something else you'd like me to call you?" She shoots him a flirtatious smirk.

That little bitch! That's it. That's so _fucking _it.

"Sierra! Out! Now! Tobias, bathroom." I can't believe this. Him. Her.

"Hey! We were having a moment!" She announces, as if I was the one being rude here.

"N-no, no we were not. I agree with my _girlfriend. _Get out. Now."

"Ugh! This conversation is not over, Four!" She stomps out.

"What the hell was that?" I yell in rage.

"N-Nothing! She was flirting with _me!_ It wasn't a two-way thing! I promise!" He sounds nervous and embarrassed. A pang of guilt rings in my chest. Am I being too aggressive? He didn't sound like he was really going along with it. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I wasn't trying for that to happen. You're my girlfriend. That's all I care about. Not stupid Sierra."

The way he says 'Sierra' fills me with anger all over again. Is she right? Is she truly a better girlfriend than I am? I am unsure. That's not good.

"Is-Is she right? I mean, would she be a better partner? I'm not smart or kind or pretty or athl-" He cuts me off.

"Shut up, Tris! You're wonderful and amazing and the best partner I could ever ask for. Don't doubt that for a fucking second. Okay? I love you, Beatrice Prior. There's nothing you can do to change that. Sorry, not sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tobias Eaton. So much." We get closer and closer and all of a sudden his lips are on mine. No. My lips are on his. I don't remember initiating this. But I love it. I love him. We get lost in this fountain of love and pain and happiness and….

Everything.

Nothing.

All I know is I want all of it.

All of him.

Forever.


End file.
